


sensational

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza is a spectacle, and Mirajane never wants to look away.





	sensational

The arena shook with anticipation and excitement, all eyes - Mirajane’s included - were on Erza, waiting for her next move. She had the audience captivated, the judges on their feet, and an entire guild of family and friends behind her, supporting her. At that moment, there was a single person who did not believe with their entire soul in Erza, Titania, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, no, in Fiore.

“EX-EXCEPTIONAL! ALL 100 MONSTERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED, AND FAIRY TAIL A’S ERZA SCARLET STANDS VICTORIOUS! IS THIS THE TRUE POWER OF THE GUILD NAMED NUMBER ONE SEVEN YEARS AGO?” 

The commentator screamed, the audience was bordering riotous in their celebrations, and Erza stood, strong and proud, her sword held above her head in victory. 

Mirajane felt the tears on her hands before she realised that they were falling, her mind too transfixed on the other woman to comprehend her own reaction. And it was strong, emotional, Erza’s sensational display bringing something out in her that she had long since ignored. But it was refusing to lay dormant any longer, and Mirajane felt it seep into her bones, mingle in her blood, become an undeniable part of the fabric that made her fundamentally herself; she was in love with Erza. Had been for years, in fact, and now that part of her had broken free from its restraints, and Mirajane embraced it wholly, gratefully, as though this moment is all she had been waiting for.

Erza’s team ran onto the field to congratulate her, and Mirajane wanted to join them, to hold the other woman in her arms. Her heart bled with need, and she felt it tighten in her chest, the tears still falling but for a different reason entirely. 

There was sweat pooling along Erza’s skin, and she was bloody and bruised, clothes torn and body weary, and yet Mirajane did not think that she had ever seen anyone more beautiful in her life. She fell to her knees, and Laxus placed a hand on her shoulder. He understood, always had, and whilst the rest of Fairy Tail celebrated Mirajane cried. She cried for the time she had lost, denying herself this part of her, and she cried for what she so desperately wanted, but could never have. 

Mostly, she cried for Erza, who never failed to do her best, to exceed all previous expectations and be a spectacle, an enigma, a flash of lightning penetrating the peaceful calamity of the sky. She was precious, superb, and gods, Mirajane loved her. 

She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and headed to the infirmary. Although she wanted to watch Cana’s fight, she had to know that Erza was okay first. If she was lucky then she would make it back in time to support her other comrade too. 

It was scary, how everything seemed to fall away whenever Erza was present, but now Mirajane embraced it, knowing how it felt to free that part of herself was stronger than fear could ever be, almost as strong as Erza, and Mirajane wanted to find strength in that, too; find the strength of being herself.


End file.
